Reprise
by Blueangel367
Summary: Inspired by the scene in the anime where Touya wakes up with Yukito by his side after being wounded in a fight. Romance ensues as Touya comes to realize he's feelings for Yukito and can't stop himself any longer..


Reprise – By BlueAngel3670

Disclaimer: I would like to note that I have incorporated a scene from the anime so I do not take ownership for that idea. I also do not own Tsubasa or the characters within it, however if I did, this is what I'd have them do...

Things have become stressful in the Kingdom of Clow. Not only has my dear sister, Princess Sakura, left to travel different worlds with 'that boy', but things are becoming difficult here with the rumors of an army from another world coming to invade my Kingdom. As the King it's my job to protect everyone in the Kingdom, but how can I when I couldn't even stop Sakura from losing her memories. It can be so lonely ruling the Kingdom, not having father here and now Sakura. But I am so grateful to have Yukito, the great High Priest, but more importantly, lifelong friend, with me.

To be honest I don't know how I could run the Kingdom without him here. Not that he does anything directly, but he's always there for me, always supporting me, always by my side. He makes me feel warm when he looks at me with his gentle eyes.. Whenever I feel down, angry, frustrated or upset, he's there, comforting me. I don't know how he puts up with me, but he does, and I'm glad. I feel drawn to him. Sometimes I get these feelings and I have to go and find him, just to be near him, just so he'll smile at me with those soft lips… But what do I mean? Yukito is my bestfriend. Only..? What are these feelings I have? Why does he make me feel like this?

"Your Majesty!" And out of nowhere there he is, calling my name, well sort of.

"I told you, it's Touya." Even after being friends for so long he has a hard time calling me by my first name. But it upsets me when he doesn't, it makes us seem further apart.

"Your Majesty!" And then I notice the troubled look in his eyes, the worry in his voice.

"The rumors! They're true! Soldiers have begun materializing near the great Tsubasa ruins."

"What? No, I'll have to stop them from hurting the people." I turn to draw my sword.

"No your Highness, I came here to warn you so you wouldn't go! Please, you must stay, I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"And what kind of King am I if I sit back and do nothing! Should I stand back and let someone else take responsibility? Like I did with Sakura?! It's pathetic and I won't let it happen again, I won't let any of the Kingdom's people get hurt, I won't let you get hurt!" I don't understand why I'm so upset. Maybe, it's that thought of Yukito being taken away from me just like everyone else important in my life has been. I once again turn around to leave, my hand on the hilt of sword, when I feel Yukito's hand pulling on my arm turning me around to face him. I'm confronted by the hurt and emotion in his eyes. His eyes.. they leave me breathless and for a moment I'm just standing there, lost. Yukito seems to notice how close we're standing and blushes. He parts his lips to keep pleading but I have another idea in mind, a crazy, mixed up, temptatious idea. I close the small space between our lips and cross that hazy line I had been sitting on for too long.

His lips are soft and gentle. I hear a small noise escape from them as I gently run my tongue along his bottom lip, a moan? My hands move to his hips as I gentle move him to the wall behind him, pinning him there. His hands grasp the front of my shirt, almost as if to pull me closer, it drives me wild and I want to kiss him deeper. I press my hips against his and his surprise causes his mouth to open. I take my chance and deepen our kiss, tasting all that I can inside his soft warm mouth, as my hands start to wonder under his shirt. He moans, this time I'm sure. He pulls away slightly and I see he's blushing like mad, panting as I touch him. The image is just to irresistible, I move in to kiss him again and now he's tongue has come alive.. he's kissing me back! And it feels so good it makes me groan and hold him even tighter..

Then we hear footsteps, coming down the palace halls. We quickly pull apart, breathless, just in time before one of my castle guards appears from around the corner.

"Your Highness, the army is advancing, we must go." Confused and not knowing what to say I leave without even looking at Yukito. I don't know what came over me, but I leave, still being able to taste Yukito on my lips…

-----------------------------------------------------------

I follow my guard and join the other men. Together we set out to confront the army and fight them back. It's a difficult battle when we get there, but I fight long and hard to protect my people, to protect Yukito. We manage to force them into a retreat, however soon after I sway due to exhaustion, and fall to the ground. Everything becomes black.

The next thing I know I wake in my bed, covered in bandages, with a worried Yukito by my side.

"You have to rest your Highness, please."

"I can't just lie in bed doing nothing!"

"Your majesty, your wounds still need time to heal."

"I'm fine. And… It's Touya." I smile and look at him, even now, after what I did he's still by my side. I sigh and look away.

"Touya?" I turn to face him again and notice his hand on mine.

"Um, about before.. before you left?" And here it comes.. What am I suppose to tell him? How am I supposed to tell my bestfriend that I'm in love with him?! Maybe, I should pretend it was just a joke, a way of getting him off my back. Hurt him so he'll never know, make him hate me.

"Yukito.. I didn't mean it."

- *Silence*-

He slowly lets go of my hand and sits back in his chair, eyes to the ground.

"Your lying." I'm surprised, I open my mouth to deny it but he beats me to it.

"I felt it, when you kissed me… you wanted to! And I… I wanted you to kiss me, I wanted you to kiss me at that very moment!" I don't know what to say, have I confused him? Is he only saying this because I'm the king? But he continues.

"The truth is, I've always cared about you, even when we were kids. You'd always be there, always protecting me. You can't tell me that was fake!" I look at him and his eyes are filled with tears. How could I have thought of hurting Yukito? Not when..

"I love you.. Yukito, I'm in love with you. Please, stop crying." I lift his gaze as I run my hand over the side of his cheek, wiping away one of his fallen tears.

He looks at me with those beautiful, caring eyes and suddenly I'm kissing him all over again. Only this time he's kissing me just as desperately as I am. I feel hot and a need to be closer to him rises. I pull him closer until he's leaning on the edge of the bed, at which point I pull his arm that was supporting his weight out from under him so I am able to flip him onto the bed, where I'm then laying on top of him. We stop for a moment, wondering what will happen next.

"Your majesty.." I cut him off by leaning down and placing a small trial of kisses down his neck. "It's Touya." I whisper, between kisses.

"Touya.." But that's all he says, my name, and it sound so beautiful coming from he's sweet lips. I continue kissing his neck until I reach the top button of his shirt. I hear a soft moan and I realize how dangerous those moans are, what they make me feel, and what they make me want to do. Slowly, as I begin to explore that delicious taste in his mouth again, I begin to undo his buttons. As I'm almost at the last one I can't help but look down and admire the beautiful, slender body underneath me. Yukito must have noticed where my attentions lay as when I looked at his face he was blushing like crazy. I enjoy the fact that it's me getting this reaction from him and I begin to wonder what else I could do. As we kiss I feel Yukito's hands run along my bandaged chest, I feel.. hot. And as my hands do some roaming of their own I sensually grind our hips together… we both moan. I can feel both our passions pressed hard, against each other's, and I can no longer see the need for pants. I place my hand questionably on Yukito's hip.

"Yukito, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do.." panting he replies by slowly undoing the buckle on his pants. The move is so incredibly sexy and seductive that I all but rip my own pants off. Exposed, and pressed up against each others bodies I find a new way to be closer to Yukito. It's so warm and hot and perfect. I never want to be without him again, and so we stay, with our arms around each other, forever.

-------------------------------  
So what did you think? I'd love a review so please hit that button and tell me what you think ;)


End file.
